thestargazersagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Heavenly War
The Heavenly War, or Aemeniha Karu, was a 10 year long period of conflict between the worlds of Oedra and Aemedra. Oedra suffered repeated crippling defeats at the hands of the Aengeli, and by the end, almost 85% of Oedra's population had been wiped out. The story begins approximately 18 years after the war's conclusion, which resulted in most of Oedra being assimilated into the Soelo-Verresian Imperium. The Heavenly War is so named because Aemedra was initially believed by the Dremori to be heaven, and the Aengeli to be angels. Beginnings The two worlds were always at odds since they learned of each other's existence. The people of Oedra were far less privileged than the Aengeli, and almost unanimously despised them for that fact. In turn, most Aengeli regarded the Dremori as little more than uncultured savages, and treated them with patronizing disrespect. The seeds of the conflict were planted when Aemedra began establishing colonies in unpopulated regions of Oedra. They attempted to settle peacefully, and an uneasy agreement was formed, but it was clear that these colonies were the beginnings of an expansion to the Imperium, which already dominated the entirety of Aemedra. The King of Setsunea, Doran VaSal demanded that Dremori ought to be permitted to colonize Aemedra in exchange, but Lord Monarch Rogilus refused, stating that the population system of Aemedra was in a precarious balance and introducing a new race to the world would throw their so-called perfect society into chaos. The nature of the two worlds' connection prevented Aemedra from being able to provide any of its inherent energy to Oedra, and the Imperium did not use traditional money, so gold could not be provided either. In short, Aemedra was simply taking Oedrean resources that they did not need, and giving nothing but "precious enlightenment" in return. The governments of Oedra were, however, essentially powerless to stop them. A treaty of non-interference prohibited trade or any sort of interaction and so the Aemedrean colonies went unregulated by Oedra. The Emperor of Aur, Ozyros San Rhophal, was paticularly resentful towards the Viceroy of the Aurish Colonies, Sylas Laeveltre, who resented the Emperor back in equal measure. At the same time, there was rising political tension between Aur and Setsunea. Ozyros wanted to expand the borders of Aur northwards into Setsunean controlled Tenikai, and the ruthless and ambitious Emperor eventually acted on that desire. Aemedra was obliged to remain neutral towards internal Oedrean conflicts, however, in order to spite Sylas, Ozyros decided to march his army through claimed Aemedrean territory, effectively breaking the terms of the treaty. Ozyros wagered that Sylas would want to appear the better man and not interfere, thinking that Sylas posed no true threat. This bet proved disastrously wrong, and Sylas took the taunt as an excuse to "settle the tension." Unbeknownst to anyone, Sylas had secretly ordered the construction of an army of soldier dolls in anticipation of such a move from Ozyros, and gleefully sent them out to destroy the Aurish army. Enraged, Ozyros declared war. The initial battle was brief and bloody, and ended in a stunning defeat for the Aurish forces. In light of the fact the treaty was already broken, Sylas invaded Aur and captured the capital of Savosis. Claiming dominion over the entire realm, Sylas publicly executed Ozyros and closed Aur's borders. No Dremori was permitted to leave. King Doran begged Lord Rogilus to control Sylas, but Rogilus denied responsibility and declared that it was Ozyros' own fault for being reckless. The revolt was all he required as proof that the Dremori were indeed too unruly for their own good, and sanctioned the Aurish occupation. Doran would not accept this, and in turn supported Ozyros' declaration of war. Thus, the Heavenly War began. Combatants For Oedra Aur and Setsunea, despite being rivals for most of history, immediately set aside their differences and united. Ozyros' son Viseros became Emperor of Aur, but for the time being was captive in Savosis. Lord Segal Djeras commanded the strongest military force that remained, and took charge of the campaign to take back Savosis. Azros Parel marched his forces north from Phendoros to join with Segal. In the meantime, Nam Ka Le was given control of the Setsunean military and effectively led the war from the Setsunean front. The original intention was to sail for Aur, but it became apparent that Setsunea was vulnerable to invasion itself, and so the majority of the Setsunean forces remained in the homeland. Markus Eleen took the Kaathic forces to keep the peace in Tenikai, at least where help would be accepted. Segal's operations in Methesi were accessible by land from Hemal, so Jin Huize marched his army west to lend assistance to the Aurish cause. For Aemedra For the most part, Sylas was the sole commander of Aemedrean power in Oedra. Even though he had Rogilus' blessing, he could not expand his invasion beyond Savosis without assistance. Synte Zeraschel and Chi Juleris were present in Aur at the time but did not command armies beyond their own police forces. They did however agree to lend their aid to Sylas if he should ask for it. Rogilus did not wish to interfere or make decisions about the war, but was convinced by the Senate to send in additional forces, else Sylas risked being defeated by aid from Setsunea. Phi Chyreltre was put in charge of the Setsunean invasion, while Vela Thaulais was sent to Tenikai. It was not until late in the war's progression that Uzuriel Dasceyle rose to power. She attempted to put an end to the conflict but by that time it was far too late to undo the damage that had already been done. When support for Sylas did arrive, it came in the form of Azrael Osyre, whose frighteningly innovative weaponry proved invaluable for Sylas' cause. The Battle of Methesi Aur had a distinct advantage in the early stages of the war. Sylas was cut off from Aemedra, and therefore did not have access to reliable support. Not only that, but the garrison he had was not adequately prepared to hold Savosis. If Segal could muster a great enough army in time, he could simply march on Savosis and retake it. The problem was gathering that force, as all the major cities in Aur were blockaded immediately upon Ozyros' execution. The only forces Segal had access to were somewhat ragtag groups from the smaller towns and villages Category:History and Lore